marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 291
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Locations: * :* :* * :* :* * * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Bruce Banner now has control of the Hulk and its transformations since a series of bombardments of gamma radiation between - . He retains this ability until . * A number of facts pertaining to the family history of the Ross family and the military career of General Ross himself should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Since this story, a lot of the references in this story have been generalized as recounted in . They are as follows: ** References to General Ross' grandfather fighting in the American Civil War and his father fighting in World War I have been generalized. While they are still identified as having careers in the American military, a specific conflict is not specified. ** Likewise any references referring to Thaddeus Ross fighting in World War II and the Korean War should be generalized as well. That handbook no longer specifies a specific conflict. In fact instead of fighting in two different wars spanning two decades, it merely states that he fought in a single war. * Coversely, the appearance of Ann Nocenti here is not considered a topical reference. Unlike other real-world individuals, Marvel Comics creators are exempt from the rules of the Sliding Timescale. Instead they exist in the Modern Age and are in their relative prime. * Incidentally enough, the Hulk has a comic book produced about his adventures. Many heros on Earth-616 have comic books based on their exploits. This has been a practice since the Fantastic Four licensed out their adventures to the comic book company back in . * General Ross recounts a number of events that cover the history of the Hulk up to this story they are as follows: ** The birth of the Hulk, which was first chronicled in . ** General Ross discovering that Bruce Banner and the Hulk were one and the same. He learned this truth in . ** The arrival of Glenn Talbot on base which happened in . ** His first battles with the Leader ( - ), the Abomination ( - ) and the Hulk-Killer. ( - ) ** Mentions of the Hulk's first presidential pardon ( ) and the first time that Bruce Banner gained the ability to control his transformations into the Hulk. ( ) ** Banner's failed attempt to marry Betty ( ) and the construction of Hulkbuster Base. ( ) ** He also recounts Betty's marriage to Glenn Talbot ( ), his capture at the hands of the Gremlin ( ), and his rescue which resulted in capture of Glenn Talbot. ( ) ** He also recounts Betty's breakdown,( ) and his subsequent capture and battle with the Hulk which occurred in - . ** Glenn Talbot's rescue from the Russians ( - ) and how the Hulk was needed to cure Talbot's catatonic mine in . This was followed by Betty and Glenn's split up in and eventual divorce in . Ross was resigned from his post at Gamma Base that same issue. ** How Glenn died battling the Hulk in . ** Ross also recounts how Banner regained control of the Hulk ( ), how this drove Betty away ( ) and obtained a presidential pardon again in - . ** Finally, Ross recounts how he betrayed his country by helping MODOK use the Abomination to try and kill the Hulk, which happened in - . Continuity Errors * According to General Ross' recollection he discovered that Banner and the Hulk were one in the same by secretly witnessing the transformation between Banner and the Hulk. This is not correct. He actually found out through Glenn Talbot in Tales to Astonish #78, after Rick Jones gave away the secret in the . * Ross also states he resigned from command of Gamma Base because he "sensed that he was wrong about so many things". In reality, he was forced to resign after suffering a nervous breakdown in . Chronology Notes This story delves into the past life of Thaddeus Ross prior to his first appearance in Incredible Hulk. These flashbacks affect the chronologies of certain characters between pages 6-10. Page 6, Pannel 3: Thaddeus Ross is a young child playing soldier in front of his father. * . Page 6, Pannels 4-6 and Page 7, Pannels 1-2: Thaddeus Ross studies his family's military history and enlists and graduates from the military academy. * Page 7, Pannel 3 to Page 8 Pannel 3: Thaddeus Ross meets and marries Karen Lee, fights in his first major military conflict. * . Page 8, Pannel 4 and 5: Ross becomes a Major, assigned to a desk. Grows restless. * Page 9 to Page 10, Pannel 3: Ross involved in his second major military conflict, promoted to the rank of General. Peacetime again. Betty is born. Karen dies. Raises Betty alone, sends her to private school. * * * Publication Notes * This issue is part of 1983's "Assistant Editor's Month". Ann Nocenti, assistant editor to Carl Potts, edits this issue and even makes a guest appearance in the comic itself. | Trivia = }}